


For the time being

by magicalxunicorn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalxunicorn/pseuds/magicalxunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read and enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the time being

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acastle/gifts).



> *not edited

It hurt it really hurt seeing my best friend getting married to a douche bag. He's cheated on Niall so many times and every time Niall comes running to me. We all clapped as we had run throw vows the last time of the week. Since the wedding is on Sunday we decided to have the bachelor's parties on Friday.

I was finally snapped out of my thoughts by a light tap on my shoulder.

"You okay." Louis asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm okay, it just i'm hurting."

"Listen mate tomorrow is the last night we all go out as unmarried men."

"Yeah I suppose your right."

"That's the spirit." He said walking off while patting my back.

I was about to walk off when I heard my name being shouted in the distance. I turned around to see my favorite blond haired blue eyes boy and his fiancee coming towards me.

"HARRY!" He screamed.

 

"NIALL!" I screamed back at him.

"Are you ready for my bachelor party tomorrow night?"

"Yup we have everything set up and ready to go."

"Okay well see you tomorrow I guess." He said as I pushed the door OPEN d annoyed of his future husbands presence

I went home that night and stripped off my dirty gear and I hopped into the shower. After that I fell asleep.

 

SATURDAY

Today is the day the day. " I thought as I got up to brush my teeth. I grabbed my phone off the sink and text Niall asking if he is ready for a full day of fun.

He texted back fairly quickly and said he already had his shoes on. I chuckled at the response I told him I was on my way.

Once I picked him up he asked me where the rest of the boys were.

"Its just us for a little bit." Niall turned to me with a small glint in his eyes.

"Great." He said plainly.

We pulled up to the first destination.

"Harry where are we?"

"Well I knew how much you wanted to start from the bottom so we're going to sing in front of this crowd."

"Oh my gosh Harry your the absolute best!" He said hugging me I hugged him backed and we stayed in that position till we both pulled away awkwardly.

Eventually we got out of the car. Luckily there wasn't a lot of people there.

"So let's pick a song to sing." I said.

"I already have one in mind." He said dragging my arm to the stage.

He tapped the Mike a couple of times to see if it was on.

"We are going to be singing I hate u I love u by gnash please." He said turning to me and smirking.

(Harry)  
Feeling used  
But I’m  
Still missing you  
And I can’t  
See the end of this  
Just wanna feel your kiss  
Against my lips  
And now all this time  
Is passing by  
But I still can’t seem to tell you why  
It hurts me every time I see you  
Realize how much I need you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don’t want to, but I can’t put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need him  
And I’ll never be him

(Niall)  
I miss you when I can’t sleep  
Or right after coffee  
Or right when I can’t eat  
I miss you in my front seat  
Still got sand in my sweaters  
From nights we don’t remember  
Do you miss me like I miss you?  
Fucked around and got attached to you  
Friends can break your heart too, and  
I’m always tired but never of you  
If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn’t like that shit  
I put this real out, but you wouldn’t bite that shit  
I type a text but then I never mind that shit  
I got these feelings but you never mind that shit  
Oh oh, keep it on the low  
You’re still in love with me but your friends don’t know  
If you wanted me you would just say so  
And if I were you, I would never let me go  
I don’t mean no harm  
I just miss you on my arm  
Wedding bells were just alarms  
Caution tape around my heart  
You ever wonder what we coulda been?  
You said you wouldn’t and you fucking did  
Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix  
Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed  
Always missing people that I shouldn’t be missing  
Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance  
I know that I control my thoughts, and I should stop reminiscing  
But I learned from my dad that it’s good to have feelings  
When love and trust are gone  
I guess this is moving on  
Everyone I do right does me wrong  
So every lonely night, I sing this song

At this point me and Niall were staring at each other with so much compassion the crowd weren't even there.

(Niall and Harry)  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don’t want to, but I can’t put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need him  
And I’ll never be him

(Harry)  
All alone I watch you watch him  
Like he’s the only girl you’ve ever seen  
You don’t care u never did  
You don’t give a damn about me  
Yeah all alone I watch you watch him  
he’s the only thing you’ve ever seen  
How is it you never notice  
That you are slowly killing me

I couldn't do it anymore I felt so bad that I dropped the mike and ran off stage I had all of these feelings that would never be shared.

I was outside when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Are you okay Harry?" He asked. "You kinda left me back there."

I turned knowing my eyes were red from crying.

"Everything is fine okay let's just go to the second place so you can get ready for the club tonight  
".

We hopped back into the car with complete silence. I pulled up to a park and Niall turned to me with a shimmer in his eyes.

"You remembered?"

"how could I forget?" I asked. "This is the very first place we met."

"Wow, there's so many memories made here."

"Yeah you were my first kiss." I said as Niall blushed.

"It's getting late I should get ready for the party."

"Ye."

Laterrer

"Oh this party is buzzing." Louis stated.

"Yeah honestly you through a good party styles." Liam said while zayn agreed.

"Thanks now I'm ready to get drunk." I said raising my glass everyone cheered except Niall who seemed to be very in thought.

"Hey Niall, you okay?"

"Yeah just pre marriage jitters you know?"

"No I don't know." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "Well I'll leave you to it then." I said patting his arm." 

Two shots and nine bottles of beer later I'm grinding on every single object in sight. I walk up to Niall and started talking to him.

"You know I really like you Niall."

"I like you to Harry."

"No Niall I actually like you like I want you to be my husband not some douches husband mine." I confessed kissing his cheek before I black out."

Next morning

"Harry get your ass up we have two hours be for the wedding I hear a recognizable voice scream, it's Niall."

"Wha-" I started but got cut off.

"Get up before I strangled you go out in your suit so we can get to the church before I miss my wedding."

"Okay calm down." I said grabbing his hands.

"No don't tell me to calm down if I'm not there on time I'm going to miss my wedding."

"Maybe that's a good thing"

"What?" 

"I meant what I said last night." Is aid grabbing his waist." I know how much you want me."

"Harry your still drunk."

"No, I'm not drunk i'm sober just kiss me already."

I said as I leaned down for the kiss Niall met my lips and we felt soarkz fly. 

"Lets go." I said grabbing his hand. We left town and never looked back.

And now I have now For the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending is a little rushed my origin got deleted so I made this one


End file.
